Dominic Monaghan
)|occupation = Actor|nationality = English|movies = The Guardians}}'Dominic Monaghan '(born December 8, 1976) is an English actor. He has received international attention from playing Meriadoc Brandybuck in Peter Jackson's adaptation of J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings and for his role as Charlie Pace on the television show Lost. In 2009, he played Chris Bradley / Bolt in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Early life Monaghan was born in Berlin, West Germany, to British parents: Maureen, a nurse, and Austin Monaghan, a science teacher. He has an elder brother called Matthew who is the main songwriter and joint vocalist of the indie band Radiosepia. Monaghan's family lived in Berlin, Düsseldorf, Stuttgart and Münster, moving about every four years. When he was about 11 years old, his family moved from Germany to Heaton Moor in Stockport, England. In Stockport, he attended St Anne's Roman Catholic High School (where his uncle taught and later became head teacher) and Aquinas College, where he studied English literature, drama and geography. Career Although Monaghan held many occupations when he was younger, he always wanted to be an actor. After his second year at St. Anne's, Monaghan became a regular in school plays such as Oliver Twist, A Christmas Carol and Bugsy Malone before joining the Manchester Youth Theatre. There, he was scouted for Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, on which he played Hetty's under-aged sidekick, Geoffrey Shawcross, for four series. He made his feature-film debut as Russian sailor Sasha in the TV film Hostile Waters. Monaghan later starred in The Lord of the Rings film trilogy as Meriadoc Brandybuck, for which he achieved international acclaim and success. Monaghan narrated''Ringers: Lord of the Fans'', a documentary about The Lord of the Rings fandom. He also provided the narration for The Discovery Channel's documentary Devil's Bible''in 2008. He also appeared in ''Soldiers of Fortune alongside Sean Bean and Christian Slater. He was a regular cast member on the ABC series Lost from 2004 to 2007, playing English ex-rockstar and drug addict Charlie Pace. Monaghan originally auditioned for the role of Sawyer. The role of Charlie was then changed from an old, washed up rocker from the 1980s, to a young one-hit wonder to accommodate Monaghan's age. Monaghan returned to the series as a special guest star after departing from the main cast. In 2009, Monaghan starred as Chris Bradley / Bolt in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. On 15 July 2009, it was confirmed that he would join the cast of ABC Studios' science fiction television series FlashForward as the character Simon. The series premiered on 24 September 2009. It was cancelled after its first season. On 18 March 2010, Monaghan was spotted at the Universal Sheraton filming a short called Gloria. It was part of a programme called REESES Puff's Extraordinary Cinema (where the teens replace the pros). He played the part of Caleb Reese. In 2010, Monaghan and Megan Fox made an appearance as a couple in an abusive relationship in the music video for rapper Eminem's song "Love the Way You Lie". Scenes include the celebrities on top of a liquor store. Fox and Monaghan also filmed inside the store and "at a seedy dive bar next door" to the store. In November 2012, a new show on Channel 5 titled Wild Things with Dominic Monaghan began airing in the UK. The documentary shows Monaghan travelling to various locations such as Venezuela and Ecuador to film and interact with the exotic and often dangerous local wildlife. During the summer of 2013, Monaghan appeared in several live-action teasers for 2K Marin's science fiction video game "The Bureau: XCOM Declassified". Personal life Monaghan is a nature lover, and has been active in the planting of trees, cacti and the pod-seeds of mature hedge-row bushes. He owns a small forest in India, and has worked with the animal rights group PETA. Monaghan has a great love for insects and reptiles that he developed during his childhood, and has kept an assortment of pets, including a leaf-mantis named Gizmo, a black widow spider named Witchitar and an albino snake named Blink. The newly discovered species of spiders Ctenus monaghani (de:Ctenus monaghani) is named after him. An avid outdoorsman, Monaghan enjoys activities such as surfing, kayaking, snowboarding, football, basketball and hiking. He has also stated that he likes hunting for insects and reptiles outdoors. He learned karate as a child, used to practice yoga, and often goes to the gym for strength and weight training. He is a longtime fan of hometown English Premier League football team Manchester United since his childhood, despite his father being a fan of Manchester City. His character Charlie Pace in Lost was also a Manchester United fan. Monaghan loves to play various games, and has hosted game nights for fellow cast members in the past. He is also fond of working the''New York Times'' crossword puzzle. On his right arm he has a tattoo of the Elvish word "nine" written in the fictional language of Quenya, a reference to his involvement in''The Lord of the Rings'' and the fact that his character was one of the nine members of the Fellowship of the Ring. Seven other cast members and John Rhys-Davies' stunt double also got matching tattoos during the film's production, at Monaghan's instigation. Below that tattoo is another that reads, "Life imitates art", an Oscar Wilde quote. On his left arm is a tattoo, "Living is easy with eyes closed", a line from The Beatles' "Strawberry Fields Forever". He also has two stars tattooed on his left foot, one black, and one white. In 2010, Monaghan got two more tattoos, one on the upper side of the back ("Love you take is equal to the love you make", taken from the song "The End" by The Beatles). The other, done by Kat Von D on the television show LA Ink, is located on his lower right arm and reads "Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter", a quote from Yoda. He resides in Los Angeles, California. In 2008, Monaghan held a photographic exhibition in Los Angeles in which he sold prints of his own works. A portion of the proceeds from the exhibition were given to an orangutan rescue organisation. Past relationships include his Lost co-star Evangeline Lilly from 2004 to 2009. In December 2013, Monaghan claimed that Lilly had cheated on him, sparking outrage over Twitter. In June 2008, Monaghan travelled to Argentina with Lilly to film the pilot of the American version of CQC. Monaghan provided the inspiration for the naming of Billy Boyd's band Beecake after he sent his friend a picture of a cake covered in bees.